Look At You Girl
by Teen Tyrant
Summary: A RobinxStarfire songfic. Oneshot counterpart to my BBxRae story, Accidental Shower Exposure. Read and review. Flames are welcome.


**Look At You Girl**

**By**

**Teen Tyrant**

This is a Robin/Starfire songfic, my very first songfic in fact. Its based off of a song called Look At You Girl, by the late country/western singer Chris Ledoux, who died March 9th, 2005. God rest his soul.

The song seemed perfect for a Robin/Starfire situation, such as the one that follows…

* * *

Robin held out the three tickets to Cyborg. "Here you go. There's one for each of you." he told him. 

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Robin? Why are you giving us these tickets?" he asked his friend.

Robin shrugged. "I know you and BeastBoy wanted to go see it, and you'd probably want to take Raven along to see if she'd get scared by it like the last one, so I got one for all three of you. My treat. You guys can all go tonight." he said plainly, not letting in on his intention.

Cyborg looked down at the tickets in his hand. They were movie tickets for Wicked Scary 2: Face of Fear.

BeastBoy and Raven walked into the room from the hallway, BeastBoy blushing a shade of red so deep that it almost made his usually green skin look brown. Raven was also blushing, as much in anger as embarrassment.

BeastBoy was trying to justify himself. "All I'm saying is, when you see a bathroom door open, the shower running, the shower curtain wide open and no one inside, you just have to realize that someone was going to go in, but forgot something, like a _towel_, and left to get it, with the intention of returning in a minute to actually take a shower. Its just common sense, duh!" he said, his face actually turning redder, if it was possible.

A vein began to visibly throb on Raven's forehead. "Or," she said, trying desperately to keep her temper, "It means that someone who happens to be a slob might have already taken a shower and simply forgot to turn off the water, as well as shut the bathroom door. Which was the reason why I went ahead and got in. I thought you were done. _You_ should have knocked when you saw that the door was closed!" she said, practically growling and grinding her teeth, as she remembered the extremely embarrassing incident that had taken place half an hour ago.

BeastBoy continued to justify himself. "I though that it closed on its own! I do leave the bathroom window open when I shower so that the whole place doesn't steam up, you know. I thought the draft closed the door. _You_ should have locked the door.".

Raising his eyebrow again as he listened to their conversation, Cyborg called them over. "Hey, guys, come here a sec." he said, deciding to pry into this discussion of showers later.

Ceasing their argument, BeasBoy and Raven walked over to where Cyborg and Robin were standing.

"What's up?" BeastBoy asked.

Cyborg held up the tickets. "Robin got the three of us tickets to go see Wicked Scary 2." he answered.

Raven raised an eyebrow and looked at Robin. "Why would you do that?" she asked him.

Cyborg turned to her. "He says that he knew we wanted to see it, then got these for us. Its kinda nice.".

BeastBoy looked at the tickets in Cyborg's hand. "Cool! Hey, wait a minute. How come there's only three?" he asked.

Robin's body seemed to stiffen up and he began scratching the back of is head. "Well, I don't really want to see it. The first one was enough for me. Besides, I've… got a lot of work to do in the crime lab tonight." he responded.

"What about Starfire?" Raven asked.

Now a bead of sweat rolled down Robin's forehead. "Uh, she said she didn't want to see it. So its just you three. It starts at eight, so you might want to leave around seven thirty to beat traffic." he answered, seeming to dodge the question.

All three of his friends just stared at him for a moment. Then Cyborg broke the silence. "You didn't ask her if she wanted to see it, did you.". It wasn't a question.

BeastBoy said, "And you don't really have anything to do in the crime lab, do you.".

Raven then said, "So the question is, what are you really up to?".

Robin stood there shaking, unable to answer. Just then, the hallway door opened and Starfire stepped out. Not yet noticing her friends gathered in the living room, she went to the kitchen and began preparing her breakfast. Robin watched her go, then looked back at his friends nervously.

Cyborg, BeastBoy and Raven all watched Starfire also, then looked back a Robin. And all at once, the light bulb went on in all their heads.

"Ooooh." they all said at once. Cyborg smirked. "So _that's_ what you're up to. You want us gone so that you can spend some time alone with Starfire.".

Robin gasped. "What! No way, that's not it at all!" he denied.

BeastBoy nodded. "Yeah, you've finally worked up the nerve to let her know how you feel about her." he stated.

Robin shook his head viciously. "No no no, you guys have it all wrong. Besides, she's just a friend, I've told you that a million times!" he started to get angry.

Raven remained calm. "Robin, we all know how you feel about Starfire. You're not fooling any of us. The only person who doesn't know how you feel about her is Starfire herself. And I can sense it coming from you. You plan to let her know tonight. That's why you want us to go see the movie, so that nothing interrupts you." she said in her monotone, daring him to deny it.

"I… I…" Robin couldn't answer.

BeastBoy stepped forward. "Dude, its okay. We understand. We're not going to tease you about it, are we guys?" he asked his two friends. Cyborg and Raven both shook their heads.

Robin was surprised. "You won't?".

Cyborg smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "No, man, we won't. We've known you like Starfire for a long time. We want you two to be together. You're both perfect for each other.".

BeastBoy nodded. "Yeah. You guys are both happiest when you're around each other. Its about time you got together. We'll go to the movie and give you the time alone with her. We won't tease you or set up any hidden cameras or anything. It'll be just you two, and you can finally tell her. And we'll be rooting for you the whole time.". he said, with complete understanding.

Robin only stared at them. "Wow. Uh, thanks guys.".

------

Later that night, the others had gone to the movie. Starfire was in her room, playing with Silkie, unaware that the others were gone or that anything was happening. Robin, meanwhile, was setting everything up in the living room.

He had the lights tuned down to the right illumination, he had the CD player set up, and stopped at the right song, waiting for him to take the pause off. He'd cleared furniture and other things out of the way to make enough space in the middle of the floor. Now all he had to do was wait for Starfire to come into the living room. Knowing her habits, he wouldn't have to wait long.

Eventually, Starfire came into the living room, expecting to see her friends, but instead seeing the room cleared and no one around except Robin, who was leaning against the back of the sofa.

"Robin? Where are our friends?" she asked him, confused.

Robin began walking towards her. "The others are out at a movie." he said plainly.

Starfire tilted her head in curiosity. "Why did we not join them?" she asked.

Blushing, Robin looked her in the eyes. "I wanted us to be here alone tonight." he answered her.

Starfire's eyes widened. "What do you mean, Robin?".

Robin took a deep breath. "Well, you see Starfire, there's something I'm wanting to tell you. Actually, I've been wanting to tell it to you for a long time now, but I've never been able to work up the guts until now. I came close when we were stranded on that planet, but I still chickened out and didn't say exactly what I wanted to. Well, I figured you've waited long enough to hear it.".

Starfire clasped her hands together in front of her, her eyes sparkling. "Robin?".

Taking another breath, Robin continued. "I still can't just come right out and say it. I'm such a wimp that way. But, I've figured out another way to let you know.". He held up a remote, the remote to the stereo and the CD player.

"If I can't just say it to you, maybe I can have someone sing it to you. I had to look for a long time to find a song that described exactly how I feel about you. It took a while, but I found it. Maybe this will make it clear.". He then pushed the play button.

A soft, romantic sounding song began to play from the stereo. Robin held out his hand. "Will you dance with me, Starfire?" he asked her, silently begging her.

At a loss for words, Starfire simply took his hands in hers. And as the song lyrics began to play, Robin and Starfire began to slowly dance around the room.

"_Just look at you, girl_

_Standin' here beside me_

_Starlight on your hair_

_Lookin' like a dream I dreamed somewhere_

_And look at me, girl_

_You got me actin' just like a lover_

_In an old time picture show_

_And how I got the part—I just don't know_

_But its written all across your face_

_Plain as it can be_

_You're the one that I was lookin' for_

_Now you're all that I can see"_

Robin smiled at her as they slowly danced. Starfire could feel her eyes beginning to water with tears of joy.

"_You mean everything to me_

_And I'd do anything to have you stay forever_

_I'm an ordinary man_

_But I feel like I could do anything in the world_

_When I look at you, girl"_

Listening to the words of the song, knowing that they were describing to her the feelings that Robin felt for her, Starfire had never felt such happiness. Here she was, dancing with the boy who meant everything to her, and he was willingly letting this song speak for him. The second verse was beginning.

"_Just look at you, girl_

_Walkin' here beside me_

_In the misty morning light_

_I see my own reflection in your eyes_

_And just smile at me, girl_

_With eyes that tell a story_

_That words can never say_

_Tellin' me your love is gonna stay_

_And we're standin' right together now_

_In everything we do_

_And if my world should come apart_

_I'll still be lovin' you"_

One hand on Starfire's waist, the other holding her hand, Robin continued to look her in the eye as the song played and as they twirled around the room. He squeezed her hand tighter.

"_You mean everything to me_

_And I'd do anything to have you stay forever_

_I'm an ordinary man_

_But I feel like I could do anything in the world_

_When I look at you, girl"_

The music played for a few more moments, and then ended. Robin had set the stereo to switch to pause after the song was finished, so the room was in silence as he and Starfire finished their dance. Continuing to look in her eyes, Robin said the words he'd wanted to say for so long.

"I love you, Starfire.".

Starfire's eyes widened and the dim light glistened in the wetness of her eyes that threatened to flow over.

"Robin, I love you." she said in pure happiness.

Slowly closing their eyes, the two leaned in and met in a sweet and passionate kiss.

**The End

* * *

**

Not the best of songfics, I know, but its my first and might be my last. Please review. Flames are welcome.

If you want to know a little more about what happened with Raven and BeastBoy ealier in the fic, read this story's counterpart, Accidental Shower Exposure, which tells how it went.


End file.
